This invention relates to improved cutting boards and means for dispensing the material after cutting. Prior art cutting boards have provided means for dispensing the material after it has been cut up. These have been complex and may incorporate a trough and receptacle for receipt of the cut material. The material must then be transferred to another receptacle for use. Other cutting boards are made of flexible material that may be folded to a funnel shape for pouring out the cut material. To prevent sliding of the board during use, many boards are provided with rubbery material on the underside. That may preclude use of the underside as a cutting surface.